The design of truck cab consoles has increasingly taken into account ergonomic considerations, or the interaction of the driver and occupants with the instruments and features in the cab. However, despite the need, one area seemingly overlooked in this regard is the design and incorporation of a suitable trash container for the cab.
During long trips, a truck driver can accumulate a substantial amount of trash in the truck cab, or trash may accumulate over a period of time if it is not routinely disposed outside of the cab. Further, since many truck cabs are equipped with sleeping quarters, a truck driver may actually live in the cab during trips. As a result, the driver can easily accumulate a substantial amount of waste or trash during the trip. Often, there may not be a convenient place to properly dispose of the trash outside the cab. Thus, the truck driver must provide some means for storing the trash until it can be disposed. However, such means for doing so are often cumbersome or undesirable for several reasons.
For instance, trash or garbage bags can be hung on knobs or the like in a cab or placed on the floor and used for storing trash inside of the cab. Also, trash containers or boxes are sometimes used by placing them on the floor of the cab or on the seats. However, these containers are somewhat obtrusive and occupy precious space inside the cab. In this respect, such trash containers can obstruct access to certain areas of the cab, and may even interfere with the occupants operation or interaction with the cab's instruments or features. Even further, such trash containers are unsightly and detract from the overall appearance of the cab. However, if the trash container is partially hidden or placed out of the driver's way, such as on the floor under the passenger or driver seat, it may nonetheless be difficult for the driver to reach the container while operating the truck.
Accordingly, there is a need for a truck having a cab with a trash container which is designed to overcome the problems discussed above and other problems.